Gaia Pinball
Gaia Pinball is a Gaia Online feature. Overview Loading explained Upon loading the game, players must first choose a server, named after locations on the World Map: Aekea, Barton, Bass'ken, Durem, G CORP, Halloweentown and Von Helson Manor, or they can choose to play alone. After a server has been selected, players have the choice of joining a user created room, similar to those in other games except Pinball rooms can hold up to ten players, or a permanent room. The permanent room names are Anime Cafe, Coco Kitty's Tavern, Dancey Dancey all the time room, G-Corp Secret Lab, Gold Mountain Starlight Lounge, O RLY, Padded Cell, Ping and Pong's Retro Room, NPC:Ron Bruise's Room o' Couches, The Abandoned Cookie Factory, The Gamer's Bunker, The Garage, The Hole, NPC:Timmy's Ice Cream Parlor, Von Helson Dungeon and Zombiepalooza. There are five rooms to each name, e.g. Anime Cafe 1, Anime Cafe 2 etc. bringing the total to eighty permanent rooms to choose from. Table explained The pinball table is based on Barton Town, although features from other locations are present. Visible on the table is the Arenas, Barton Boutique, Train Station, Gold Mountain, Bass'ken Lake, The Ole Fishing Hole, Gambino Mansion, Bank of Gambino and the Marketplace. There are various things to hit on the table. The most obvious as a new game starts are the 'OMG Boxes' dotted around. There are Grunnies on the right, if all three are hit then the field multiplier is increased. Characters sometimes wander around, including bots, cows and Rock Puppy. Gambino's Mansion on the left can be destroyed and rebuilt, earning gold to spend in Barton Boutique for power-ups. If the mansion is destroyed and rebuilt four times, Von Helson Mansion will appear, and if the ball is hit into it the player has the chance to defeat NPC:Vladimir Von Helson and the NPC:Von Helson Sisters by lighting up all the letters that spell VON HELSON. This extra level is very difficult and so yields a high point bonus if successfully completed. Power-ups obtained from Barton Boutique are added to the player's inventory and can be sold if not used in game. Feature timeline * 2008 Apr 3 - Pinball game released ** May 21 - Bug fixes ** May 27 - Breaking pinball game * 2010 Nov 03 - Flash issues with Games ** Dec 07 - Games using flash gain a new port * 2011 Sep 30 - Update, gold grant increased Feature Items Other Items * * * * Gaia Shop Items Map:Barton Boutique (power-ups) * * * * * * * Gallery Ic pinball.jpg|Pinball icon Additional info Site feedback Work In Progress Technical issues Site & Forum * Work In Progress Flash space * There has been suggestion to adjust the payout for those who use Gaia Platinum. * There have been reports that rewards are not given when a certain score is reached. Plot references The most obvious plot reference is the destroying/rebuilding process of Gambino Mansion. The mansion on the Map:Isle de Gambino has been destroyed four times by an explosion, the tower collapsing, a fire, and UFOs breaking in. To destroy the mansion, the player must first hit all three Item:Vial of Unknown Liquid, and to rebuild, three cans of Item:Red Bino Energy Drink must be cleared. Pictures are on the playing surface too. One of them is a UFO abducting a cow, this appears during the event of the UFO flying about. Along with that, on the right side of the surface are three Grunnies with their own picture. The images on the right also change to show scenes from past manga and miscellaneous Gaia art. References External links * Landing page - http://www.gaiaonline.com/launch/gameshell/?game=gPinball Announcement forum * * Feature forum * Forum - * * Other * Staff notices * * * Category:Games/Page Category:Gaia Pinball